elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arniel's Endeavor
Part four There is a part four to this quest which involves getting "Keening" and then acquiring a new spell "Summon Arniel's Shade". I'm surprised this hasn't been updated onto the page yet. 17:35, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :In the time it took me to write this message, the page was updated.. 17:36, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Staff location The location can vary for the cave the staff is in (like Meridia's Beacon). Staff of Tandil My Staff of Tandil wasn't removed for the quest, though I'm pretty sure if should have been. Anyone else getting this? :i had this issue as i didn't speak to enthir first. i then went to talk to arniel and completed the quest anyway. the staff then lost its quest designation. ::(PC) confirmed, failed to remove Staff of Tandil on completion of the quest Desktopcarl (talk) 05:20, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Completion issues Having issues with the boxes. First time it worked as it should but from the 2nd one I've tried and on, I put the warped gem inside, blast it with fire, nothing. No message, no marker removal, nada. Not sure if there's a certain order you have to go in for the boxes. :Addition to above^^ :As it turns out, this is a major glitch with this quest. Basically it's a big fu*kup on bethesda's part and you won't be able to complete this quest if the second convector doesn't do what it's supposed to. Hang onto the warped gem and wait for them to patch the problem. ::Fitting within above statements: ::Other than the quest glitching and keeping you from completing the use of the second convetor, it can go the opposite way with the game believing that you heated the gem in three different convecters when you only heated it in two. If this happens, though, the quest still updates as normal and you may continue with delivering the Warped Soulgem to Arniel to complete the quest. (PC) :::Additional response to the above: :::I managed to get it back on track by putting the warped gem into a convector and then using player.additem 0006a10a 1 on the console. Then it said "Place the warped gem in the convector' and it worked perfectly from then on Derrynj (talk) 10:11, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Sanguine So I finished A Night to Remember a while back and then did this quest, and once I entered the fort in part 2, Sanguine started attacking the mages from inside. Not sure if its a bug but I've written it down in the bugs section. Pretty funny seeing him fight.. and helpful. Luccc (talk) 13:01, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, Sanguine is there in the fort, Morvunskar, permanently. But, be careful. So is the portal to Misty Grove permanently there, and there is no way to return from it.Dwst (talk) 01:53, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I've encountered another bug where I can't even talk to Enthir. When I talk to him, all he says is "This is going to be terrible for business..." 17:48, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Finding the staff After delivering 10 cogs, Enthir sent me to get the staff from Falkreath Watchtower. Upon arrival, quest arrow is pointing on 6th stair but there is no staff, or any enemy or chest to loot it from. My game state (on PC) is such that every major quest and most of side quests are done. Whole map is for most part explored and cleared. Zaflis (talk) 05:26, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Response to above :There are some major problems with the programming system that controls the quests - Radiant AI, maybe? The most commonly noted is for quest items to be unobtainable as such, either because they've already be picked up before the quest is activated, or because the associated NPC has somehow been moved, killed, looted, pickpocketed, or otherwise changed. At the present time, ver 1.3.10.0, the fix is to restart the quest via console commands, or loading a saved game from before the quest and hoping the Radiant AI will choose a different location for the item the next time the quest is activated. With regards specifically to heating the Warped Soulgem, a couple of observations. The convectors must be heated with Arniel's special spell - other fire-based spells will not work. The location of usable convectors can be highlighted on the map, and may function as intended if they are used in a different order from the one that produces the "stuck quest" described above. Load a saved game from before the quest and try a different order. By the way, I've gotten several staves of Tandil, even, once, one from before getting this quest. Dwst (talk) 02:05, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Fix For Finding the Staff of Tandil ::If the Staff of Tandil does not appear where the quest marker indicates, type "player.additem 0006a093 1" into the console to receive the staff. Then type "setstage MGRArniel02 30" into the console to advance the quest forward one stage to where you need to give the staff to Enthir. You can then proceed to give the staff to Enthir, and the rest of the quest will progress as if the bug never occurred. MoonWraith (talk) 23:15, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Dwemer Convector When I talk to Arniel, there is no option to ask how his work is going. Do I have to be the archmage first? :just so you know i tried to get this quest before starting the eye of magnus quest and it would not give it to me on the ps3 . i only got it after i became the arch-mage 02:55, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::i was the one who just posted about arniel's quest without a name sorry i thought i was logged inMyrlyn1968 (talk) 02:57, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Avoid using the convectors in Mzulft every time on the xbox I have had it go buggy and no amount of tries and reloads will finish that section. It think it may be that Mzulft is not cleared unless you kill of the last (annoying) Synod Mage in the final room. He's still there and never leaves. So unless he's dead too, the dungeon is never 'cleared'. ::::I have tried all of the convectors and I still cannot complete the quest. I'm using Xbox.Jorellc (talk) Jorellc PS3 issue: I have the game on PS3 and I have encountered the glitch where, like with Zaflis, the marker points to Falkreath Watchtower but it isn't there. I haven't picked it up before and I have no previous saves before accepting. Does this mean that until a patch comes out that resolves the problem, I'm screwed? Falloutghoul (talk) 15:57, May 15, 2012 (UTC) WTF? bad ending wtf? ok, am i the only one who is completely disappointed with this quest?? you do all this stuff and then all of asuden arniel kills himself and leaves you with a daggerand a sommon...and no one seems to care he just kinda died...i think this quest was horrible and had a bad ending 23:02, March 30, 2012 (UTC)S'renrij :Talk pages aren't really the place for discussing opinions. But I thought it was quite a funny end. He got what was coming to him, using all ingredients that were poor imitations of what he was meant to use. Monkey-_ 10:51, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::It's possible it worked and he got teleported to wherever you can summon him from. An imitation of the dwermer disappearance. :::(PC) Despite providing Keening for him to strike the gem with, Arniel used a Warhammer that he'd been carrying around to break the gem. Fortunately Keening was left behind afterwards. Desktopcarl (talk) 05:24, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Starting the quest - prerequisite The prerequisite description of this quest seems to be wrong PC. I cannot activate this quest untill I finish the quest The Eye of Magnus? I found that it should be possible to activate the quest after completing Saarthal and speaking to the Archmage, but Arniel tells me I cannot assist him and the quest does not start. In a previous playthrough this was similar and I was only able to start the first quest (Get the 10 Dwemer Cogs) after finishing the eye of magnus quest. I will verify and update this page accordingly. :Edit: I found the quest can be activated after finishing the quest Hitting the Books. I had no luck activating it before this Quest. It seems to be part of the way the quest is setup. Arniel tells me I rose in the ranks and then started the quest. Convection not working Sometimes convection does not work , quest does not update. Using alternate convectors does not help. Needs to be added to your bugs list. 11:43, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :BUMP. Had to use console command which was hard as hell. This page doesn't tell you the quest Id just the difference stage values. Hard to find what i had to do and itwas still buggy. ::3/31 still buggy not able to get the convection to work after the first one. Any suggestions xbox 360 Arniel not appearing where he normally does? I'm trying to find Arniel to do the final part, I have already completed part 3 more than a few in-game days ago, about a week ago, but he isn't where I've found him in all other parts of the quest, is it possible for him to move somewhere else during parts 3 and 4? Wardie1993 (talk) 14:23, July 25, 2015 (UTC)Wardie1993